1. Technical Field
This document relates to vaccine delivery devices. For example, this document provides vaccine delivery devices that include a container having one or more openings, a vaccine depot located within the container, and a diffusion barrier located within the container in a manner such that material (e.g., an antigenic vaccine component) within the vaccine depot must pass through the diffusion barrier before reaching one of the openings.
2. Background Information
Vaccines are useful biological preparations designed to induce immune responses with animals. In some case, vaccines can be used to increase a mammal's immunity against pathogens or cancer cells. For example, cancer vaccines can be used to induce a mammal's immune system to target cancer cells. In some cases, vaccines can be used in immunocontraception to induce the immune system of, for example, cats and dogs, to limit reproduction.